


Be More Careful Next Time, Darling

by idreamofstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idek i wrote this so long ago, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofstylinson/pseuds/idreamofstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopeless drabble in which Louis is clumsy and that is really just another reason why Nick loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be More Careful Next Time, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate it just let me know cos i’m sure we can work something out you know *wink wink*. no but really don’t even read this. pls.

Nick strolled into his flat Monday night, uncharacteristically cheerful and humming Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” (what? The station  _insisted_  he play it six hundred times that day, so sue him if it’s a little catchy). He was feeling pleasant and festive and just really  _happy_ , for some bizarre, unknown reason. That is, until his mindless humming clashed with the tunes blaring from inside the flat. Odd. He was absolutely certain he’d shut the stereo off before he left for the studio that morning.

“Uh, hello?” He called into the noise, gripping his keys just the tiniest bit tighter as he slowly shut the front door behind him. There was no reply, but he did come to register the loud thumping and screeching as more pop-remix-shit Christmas music. Nick tilted his head to the side, as if the answer to who was in his house would come tumbling out of his ear, and rounded the corner connecting the entryway of the flat to the living room.

“Jesus Christ, Lou!” He nearly shouted when he saw the all-too familiar form standing in front of the stereo. Louis turned around with his winning smile and waved at Nick from across the room.

“Hey, babe! How was your day?” Louis switched off the horrid holiday song so Nick didn’t have to strain to hear his boisterous voice. That’s when Nick noticed the tilt in Louis’ stance and the huge black cast plastered on his left leg, covering the boy’s toes all the way up his shin.

“What the fuck happened to your leg, Louis?!” He exclaimed, hurrying over and crouching in front of Louis’ hard shell of a foot. His toes were out and wiggling, making Nick a little more relieved. At least all the younger boy’s nerves were still intact and shit.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad,  _Nicholas_. Just a sprain, but the doctor wanted it in a cast to be ‘extra careful’ or summat.” Louis said while Nick stood to face him. Up close, Nick could see a freshly stitched cut crossing over the boy’s right eyebrow; about an inch and a half of raw, bruised skin surrounding it.

“Nothing  _bad_?” Nick lightly touched a finger to the stitches. Louis flinched. “Well, this sure as bloody hell isn’t good, Louis.”

Grunting and mumbling, Louis hobbled toward the couch and sat down rather ungracefully. “I’m fine, Nick. Really.”

“Are you gonna tell me what happened, at least? Seriously, Lou, I’m not with you for one day and you end up broken.”

Louis sighed. “I slipped outside.”

“ _Louis._ ”

“Fine! I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and help you out with your obvious impairment in Christmas decorating…and I may or may not have fallen off the roof while putting some lights up.” Red crept up and tinted Louis’ pouting cheeks, something way too adorable for his—and Nick’s—own good. Nick rolled his eyes at the child, but then smiled sympathetically and took a seat next to Louis on the sofa.

“So, with your broken leg and all, how did you manage to get yourself up to see a doctor?” He reached an arm around Louis’ shoulders and mussed his feathery hair up a bit, something Louis hated to admit that he loved.

“ _Sprained_ , and I called Haz.” Louis laughed like something was funny with that statement, but Nick ignored it because that’s really just Louis. He brought his long fingers from the hair down to Louis’ chin and pushed on it so his face was tilted towards Nick’s. The older man smiled briefly before pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Well, love, I’m glad you’re okay now.” He mumbled seriously because it was true. If anything,  _anything_ , happened to Louis…well, Nick wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Louis must have sensed the earnestness in Nick’s eyes because his own baby blues lit up mischievously, a sly grin forming against Nick’s lips.

“What?” Nick asked, pulling his face back in order to see the playful expression Louis wore. The boy poked a tan finger to Nick’s chest and bit his lip.

“You were worried!” He cheered, grinning like mad now. “Nicholas Grimshaw was worried about little old me! Someone tell the newspapers: the Giant _feels!_ ”

Nick shoved Louis backwards so he fell against the cushions, but the boy sprung right back up to continue the teasing, ignoring the heat rising to Nick’s face.

“Of course I was worried, Lou. I do worry about the people I love, y’know.”

_Whoops_.

Louis’ fingers ceased movement, now hovering over Nick’s chest, but Nick was sure he could still feel his heart racing under the fabric of his shirt. He hadn’t meant to say it; neither of them had ever said it before and Nick definitely wasn’t ready to say it now.

Definitely not. Not with Louis awkwardly straddling his hips, despite the bulky cast on his leg, brilliant blue eyes staring up into his brown ones, the most adorably hopeful look on his face. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat.

Nope. He definitely had been more than ready to say it.

“Nick…” Louis urged quietly, almost shyly, when Nick let out a relieved laugh. His face was more concerned now, but still held that hopeful shine. Nick laughed and laughed until he finally caught his breath and could look at his boyfriend properly.

“I love you, Lou.” He said between idiotic giggles. “I’m desperately, completely,  _stupidly_  head-over-heels in love with you. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize that.”

Louis’s eyes widen dramatically then, and Nick could literally feel the other boy’s smile threatening to break out again.

“I…I love you, too, Nick.” Louis grasped the curls at Nick’s neck and kissed him long and hard. When they parted, they were both breathless, but not just from the kiss. “Shit, I really fucking do.” Louis breathed against Nick’s lips.

“Good,” Nick replied. “Be more careful next time, though, darling, because I like to look at you and I want to keep you ‘round for a little while longer.”

“Always a charmer,” It was meant to be sarcastic, but Louis couldn’t stop his smile. They kissed for a while after that, until the weight of Louis’ cast made Nick’s own leg go numb, though he found that he didn’t really give a shit.

“I love you.” Nick whispered again half an hour later, just for good measure. 


End file.
